Only One
by summerlover1
Summary: She has had enough, tired of being pushed away. He can't stand her indifference and sets out to win her back! SAKSAS REVIEW!
1. The Problem

ONLY ONE

Rated T

I don't own them though I'd love 5 minutes alone in a closet with Sasuke!

Ps. If anyone knows when the next season of Naruto is going to start email me or send me a message Please!

_Italics- thought_

(image)- imagination, image in their head.

The day had started like any other with the members of team 7 making their way to the training area. They had been getting their extremely early lately, something their Sensei had decided was necessary. Basically they got there at about 5:30am and he would get there at about 8:30ish blaming his lateness "on exploring one of life's many paths" _right, _Sakura thought.

"Hey Sakura, Sakura,"

_He does this very morning, _she thought. Turning around she watched as one of her teammates ran as fast as he could stopping right in front of her.

**Inner: Stupid dobe! How are we supposed to get Sasuke's attention when he's acting like that?** She stomps around, leaving giant indents.

"What Naruto?" _Just count to 10, 1..2...3..4_

"After training want to come get ramen with me?" Giving her his puppy face.

_What! Does he not get it, I don't like him._ A vein now pulsing on her forehead, "Naruto you dobe I am not going out with you."

**Inner: You tell him! **She raises her fist ready to take on the world. **Today Sasuke is ours! Whauaaaa! World domination! **Marching band song comes on, Sasuke's tied up in the corner, while the world bows down to queen Sakura.

_Stupid Sasuke-bastard if it wasn't for him she would go out with me,_ Shooting his rival an evil look, he turned back to Sakura noticing her eyes also on Sasuke. _Stupid bastard, why does she like him and not me? I am way better looking, nicer and I'm the future Hokage. When I'm in charge, he'll be my personal slave. _(Image)- Sasuke in a clown costume, be his personal jester.

Sasuke leaning against the bridge tried to ignore his so called "useless" teammates. His thoughts broke as he watched Naruto begged Sakura to go out with him. _She'll never go out with you dobe, she's in love with me._ Sure enough he smirked when he saw his teammate's face fall. _You don't give up do you, you never will get her. _Over the last couple years, Sasuke had started to have feelings for a certain pink haired teammate,. For all she knew though, he was still the cold boy that rejected her everyday. _And I am going to keep it that way, _in his mind feelings for someone meant a weakness and he was not weak.

_Here's my chance, I'll ask my Sasuke-kun if he wants to go out to dinner with me._ Sakura decided, walking slowly towards him, taking in every detail about him. She loved his hair so dark in colour, his face handsome as any but what she loved the most was his eyes. They were so dark you stare into them forever. Stopping in front of him she breathed in roughly, _after years of knowing him, I still get nervous being close to him._

"Um.. Sasuke-kun?" She asked nervously.

Not bothering to raise his head to the sound of her voice he responded as usual "Hm."

"Would you like to go get ramen with me later?" Now blushing.

"Your annoying" he responded, _I do not need her, I don't need anyone._

With those two words, Sakura let her head drop, hiding the tears now pooling in her eyes.

**Inner: How dare he! He's so cold. **World's explode, lightning crashes. **Arrogant bastard, we don't need him.**

_Why do I bother, he just hurts my feelings._ Ignoring the tears now running down her cheeks she raised her head, her eyes a violent green.

"How dare you," she started.

**Inner: That's right let him have it, **smashing her hand into her fist.

Sasuke, stunned at her outburst met her eyes, stunned to see not only tears and pain but also anger. _She's angry at me?_

"I have been nothing but nice to you, I have stuck by you through everything. I was the one that kept your secret when you got the seal, I was only one that didn't hate you when you betrayed our town. And you," pointing at him "you haven't changed. You still expect everyone to gravel to you, but not anymore. From this day on you mean nothing to me. I'm tired of waiting for you to care about me." With that she turned around, walking past a shocked Naruto to lean against a tree.

_Now I've done it, he'll never talk to me again,_ Sakura thought sadly, he finally treats me like a friend and I ruin it wanting more.

**Inner: We don't need him, we'll find someone better, someone hotter!**

Shaking her head she willed herself to stop crying, _I'm a ninja, and ninja's don't cry. This is why he hates me, I'm weak. Its going to stop, I will get stronger and prove it to him. _

Meanwhile still on the bridge, Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty. _Dammit, I've really done it this time, I made her cry again and she yelled at me. What she said, was she serious? Is she really through waiting for me?_ The pain he felt was so unexpected, he hadn't felt anything except hatred since the night his family had been slaughtered. _She'll probably be over this by tomorrow,_ trying to shrug off the alien feelings.

Sorry its short, I had to leave for work, I'm a slave for money, please review and I'll put the next part up by Monday. Tuesday the latest!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Him!

**Right don't own them but are currently planning the abduction of Sasuke! Yummy!**

**Please Review!**

Only One

For the next hour while waiting for Kakashi-Sensei everyone was silent. Sakura and Sasuke stayed as far as part as possible while, Naruto (of course) slept.

When Kakashi did arrive he was extremely surprised. Putting away his "famous" book he couldn't help but notice that Sakura was standing as far away as possible from Sasuke, not even trying to make small talk.

_Imposter? No Everything else seems right, maybe this is another one of her ploys to get Sasuke to talk to her?_ Intrigued by the idea, he jumped out of the tree he was in, landing softly in front of the sleeping and drooling Naruto.

"Right, sorry I was late, I got lost exploring the many paths of life"_ and reading chapter 7 of Icha Icha Paradise, but they don't need to know that_.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei" Sakura replied sweetly.

_To sweetly, _Kakashi froze, he knew he was atleast an hour okay two hours late yet here was Sakura greeting him as if he was on time.

_Scary, okay Kakashi don't make any sudden movements, start stepping away from the pink haired. _

"Okay team, today's mission will help you to learn how to trust your instincts and learn total control."

_Now he's talking,_ Naruto thought finally awake.

"Right now everyone grab one of those baskets" which had suddenly appeared (how does he do that?) "You have one hour to fill it with...apples."

BANG, three face dives perfectly executed towards the ground

**Inner: APPLES! You have got to be kidding, we wait almost 2 hours, to pick apples**. Inner Sakra starts going through a closest, trying to decide which weapon to use on him.

"You can't be serious," Naruto yelled.

Ignoring this Kakashi jumped into the tree, bringing out his book, "You have one hour, any one who doesn't finish has to train with Rock Lee for the rest of the day (shudder... Rock Lee stretching in Spandex).

FLASH, all baskets disappear as they run for the apple trees,

For the next hour everything ran smoothly, not counting Naruto knocking down a bee hive and being chased my pissed off bees. But seriously that doesn't count.

_Well, this is it, I might as well start getting used to going out with someone other then Sasuke._

Deep breath. "Naruto" she yelled,

Hearing her voice he was at her side in seconds _Wow, and he's late every morning why? _Sigh, "Is the offer still open for ramen?"

_WHAT!_ Sasuke who had been walking farther ahead froze,

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered_ ,Ha take that Sasuke-bastard_, "You have returned my feelings."

Sakura flinches _...think I'm going to puke._

"Lets go right now" _Before she can change her mind._

Not even waiting for a reply he grabbed her hand and sped off, _this is the best day of my life, Sakura and ramen, ramen and Sakura._

**Inner: Gross, he's touching me, AH! Naruto cooties get'em off! **She startsrunning around, pulling off miniature Naruto's.

_I can't believe it, she's got a date. With Naruto, I must have really upset her. _Now alone Sasuke, stopped walking. _This can't happen_ _what if she actually likes him, okay that would never happen, but what if he poisons her._ He could see it now, Naruto kissing her, seconds later she's wearing orange and scarfing down ramen, scary thought. _Or worse what happens if they get married, little naruto's running into each other everywhere( man they would be stupid kids)._

Shaking his head, he started to head in the direction Naruto and Sakura had went._ I have to apologize, she can't be his, she's mine dammit, and no kid who thinks orange is better than dark blue can have her. _

Running now he snapped out of his trance. Finding himself in front of his teammates favorite place to eat. Looking through the window his eyes immediately locked onto to pink hair.

Inside Sakura was having a hard time believing she had accepted a date with Naruto.

"So Sakura-chan," sliding closer to her.

Noticing this Sakura couldn't help but imagine what would happen if she screamed leper and run away.

"Doe this mean we're dating now" a cocky smile on his face.

**Inner: He can't be serious, us dating yuck. **Inner Sakura covering her mouth about to throw up.

"No Naruto, we are just friends" trying to get the point across.

After another half hour of trying to get this point across, Sakura started to enjoy herself, laughing when Naruto being himself (a pig) started choking after trying to eat 2 bowls full at once.

Neither noticed the figure at the window whose eyes had turned a dark red, at the sound of her laughter, _how dare he, Sakura is mine, he's not funny she should be at dinner with me laughing at what I said. _When Naruto moved closer he couldn't stop the growl,_ I need to stop this_, smiling suddenly he turned to leave, he had something to prepare.

**Well there's the next part, it was finished earlier then I thought, probably because its so small, sorry my new puppy makes it hard to type longer then twenty minutes at a time.**

**Please Review! The last part of this story will be posted it there are enough review.**


	3. Last Chance

**Well here's the last part to this story, I hope you like it!**

After they had finished eatting and Sakura hitting him for suggesting she pay the bill (**Inner: cheap dobe, I'll teach you,** mallet out) they headed for the door.

"Want to go for a walk?" Naruto asked not wanting the night to end.

"Sure" she answered surprising them both. _Its not like I have anyone waiting for me._

"Great" he said jumping into the air, _now's my chance I'll prove to her whose better_.

Noticing the slight chill that went through her body he suggested they both go get their coats and meet back here.

Naruto

_This is going to be great, I'll show her how great I am then she'll be sure to stop liking that bastard._ Opening the door to his room, he didn't notice the shadow at the window.

"What the!" Bang, his head hit the floor.

Sasuke smirked, _that was easy, stage one get rid of the dobe finished. _Tying him up quickly he threw him in the closet saying "She's mine Naruto always has been always will."

Jumping back out the window he headed for Sakura's house.

When Sakura got to her house she ran up the stairs heading straight to her room. Reaching into her closet she reached for her coat.

A hand shot out from behind her pulling her backwards. The other covering her mouth before she could scream (hehehe...evil Sasuke).

"Sakura, it's me" he whispered.

Freezing she let herself take in his scent,

**_Inner: Oh my god Sasuke's holding me! _**Champaign everywhere!

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked _What's he doing here?_

**Inner: Who cares, quick where's the camera?**

Letting go of her, he turned her around starring straight into her green eyes, _God she's gorgeous. Shit, what am I supposed to say now, she usually does all the talking._

_Maybe I should say something, _Sakura thought,

**Inner: Look at him squirm! Don't say anything.**

Finally "Sakura I'm sorry"

_We've all died, thats got to be it, Sasuke just said sorry_. Her mouth hanging open

Seeing her reaction he couldn't help but smirk, _if that shocked her lets see how she reacts to this, _grabbing her waist he held her still as he slowly bent his head downward catching her lips in a light kiss.

**Inner: YES! He's kissing me, **

Fireworks, explosions, _Wow! _Sakura thought as he pulled away, _he definitely needs to be sorry more often._

Sasuke watching her closely couldn't hide the arrogant smirk while watching the emotions cross her face.

_Oh he thinks he's clever but lets see how he takes this, _"That was nice" _Damn my shaky voice, _"But Naruto kisses better then you."

Letting that sink in she could see the shock then rage at the thought.

_Naruto's kissed her! He is so dead! Better then me?_ Panicking at that last thought, he looked her straight in the eyes. _Should her eyes be glowing like that? _Catching on to her game, he relaxed visibly.

"He does, does he, we'll just have to try again."

Before she could even respond he had pulled her closer, grinding his lips into her. _Holy,_ licking her bottom lip he silently begged her to open her mouth. She more than willingly obliged.

When both realized that breathing was indeed necessary, they pulled back slightly. "So is he still a better kisser?" a smile on his face

"Hmm.. Hard to tell you might have to do that again," eyeing his lips.

Leaning back down he was about to capture her lips when.

"Wait!"

He frowned, that wasn't good,

Looking at her watch, "I was supposed to meet Naruto ten minutes ago"

**Inner: Hello its just Naruto, ditch him, **_Weighing miniature Naruto and Sasuke and the winner is Sasuke (duh!)_

His smile was back, "Already took care of it, I told him you wouldn't be coming,"

Frowning "How did you kn..." she wasn't able to finish, before his lips covered hers.

Back at Naruto's place he was waking up to the smell of dirty clothing.

"Sasuke-bastard I'm going to get you!"

**Sorry kind of boring, couldn't help it tried to make it funny but failed miserably.**

**PLEASE REVIEW but be nice**

**Thanks for reading. PS. Super god Sasuke, yummy**...

REVIEW!


End file.
